So You Think I Can Dance? Oh, You're Right
by Pro-CullenMasenGirl
Summary: What if Bella wasn't as why as everyone thought she was? Or as clumsy? When a boy comes to take Bella on a year long trip, and Edward follows along, will the rest of the Cullens wait for him? Or will they move on without him?
1. Chapter 1

Epov

Another day, another dollar. More like another day, another hell. It was already torture to hear the thoughts of simple minded teenage kids, let alone having to stay away from the one human I'd actually like to get to know. Yes, Isabella Swan still invaded my thoughts every second of the day. It had been a month since the van incident, and everyday it gets harder to stay away, when all I want to do is beg her for forgiveness and unlock the secrets of her mind. That's what irks me the most, not being able to read her thoughts. Or, better yet, her thoughts about me. Does she hate me? Does she want me to talk to her again? These were the thoughts going through my head as I quietly watched Bella through the thoughts of Jessica Stanley. Not the happiest place to be, but it was my best option. Bella was currently picking apart the vile substance humans call food. This didn't surprise me, as if I were human again, I'd like to think I wouldn't find it very appetizing either. But something was off about her eyes. Her eyes were the closest thing I could get to her mind, so I've tried to learn how to read them. Usually content and calm, her eyes were now unattached and bored. Suddenly, her phone rang, and she glanced briefly at it before returning to her task of tearing apart her food.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Jessica said, probably irritated with the constant ringing. "At least reject the call".

"What does the contact name say?" Bella said, completely cool with the annoying buzzing of her phone.

"Um.. it says DO NOT ANSWER."

"So am I going to answer it?"

"No?"

"Exactly."

The whole exchange was entertaining to watch, but it didn't stop me from wondering who was calling.

We were in Biology now, the only class I share with Bella. Even though it was always hard to be in this class, today was particularly difficult. Her scent didn't bother me as much anymore, but the curiosity almost gets the best of me some days. Today was one of those days. Bella's phone was blowing up with what I presumed to be texts, and I wouldn't be surprised if the phone would literally blow up. The teacher, Mr. Banner, constantly threw her impatient looks, and was on the verge of giving her detention. Finally, Bella asked to be excused, and went out in the hall for privacy. Well, as much privacy as you could get with me within 50 feet. Silencing the thoughts of others, I focused on her phone call.

**BELLA ****ISAAC

**"What do you want? You've called so many times, I'm surprised I don't have detention yet. I was in class, idiot"

 _ ********_ "Well, I don't know your schedule, and it doesn't help that I don't know how to tell the time difference."

 _**_ " Well, Isaac, if all you wanted was a lesson in time zones, goodbye. I have to get back before Mr. Banner gets annoyed."

**** " Wait! I just wanted to ask you to tell Charlie that I'm coming to visit for a few days. And that I love you. Maybe I'll bring a few secrets with me. Bye Bellarina."

The male hung up the phone unexpectedly, and all I could think was; who was Isaac, why did Bella seem so angry with him, and what secrets did he plan to bring?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay guys, this is a disclaimer for all future chapters: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Okay, so this is my first story, and I'm relatively new to this. But I promise to try my best.

Epov

By the time Bella got back from her call, the class had already started the assignment, and I had to put on an indifferent act. Even with the buildup of tension inside me for the last month it had never been so hard not to turn to her and ask what was going on in her head. What I would give to hear her thoughts. I hated that I had to do this, but it was for her own good.

I'm a monster and she's the tempting angel dancing on the edge of the blade. Bella had no idea of the danger she- and all of her classmates- faced by being in the same room as my family and I. No idea that anyone of us could come across a scent too delicious for us to walk away with the human unscathed. It was better this way. Safer.

During my internal rant, I hadn't noticed that most of the class were gathering their belongings or already gone. Huh. I would have thought I'd have heard the bell ring. Or at least see Bella get up from her chair. I guess that that's what I should expect for getting lost in my thoughts, I thought with a slight shake of my head. Still depressed from my masochistic- type thoughts, I numbly got up and walked to my last class of the day, Spanish with Mr. Carlos.

" Well, what are you gonna tell Charlie, Bell?" I heard a soft voice I recognized as Angela say.

" I don't know, Ang. I can't just give him dinner, and say that my friend who left without warning a year ago decided to come for a quick visit to catch up with us for a few days. Yeah, that'll go over well. He'll get suspicious, he doesn't know what next Sunday is."

Bella's voice, compared to Angela's gentle one, were rushed and frantic. What was next Sunday, other than the 11th of May?

888888888888888888888888888888

It was now the end of the day, and my family and I were currently driving the rocky road that led to our temporary home. My siblings, now used to my withdrawn attitude, stayed quiet and tried to avoid any obvious displays of affection. They knew that it irked me, and all- except for Rosalie, of course- were fine with this arrangement.

Rosalie was still angry with me for saving "a pathetic human girl" as she put it. She was so irritated that I didn't let the one I love die, yet she had done the same thing not so long ago. When she'd found Emmett, he was dying from a bear attack and she never looked back. She'd had Carlisle turn him, even begged him to turn the human into a vampire.

But when I showed the slightest affection for Isabella, she went ballistic. Ranting about how I was endangering the family, how we would have the volturi after us if I didn't come to my senses. When I saved Bella, it just fanned the flame. Hypocrite. Nowadays, it seemed that only Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were rooting for me.

" Hey, Edward?" Alice trilled in her musical voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Ali?"

"Do you know someone named Isaac in Bella's life? Cause I see her calling someone in her house that."

" I don't know who he is, but she was talking on the phone with him today. He said he's coming to visit."

"Well, okay then. We'll just have to check that out."

Alice was worried that this Isaac was a potential love interest, therefore threatening the romance she so badly wanted between Bella and I. I could tell from her mind. But if I was being honest, I was worried too.

888888888888888888888888888888

"Okay Dad, I'm going to sleep now!"

"Alright, kid, goodnight."

" Goodnight, Dad!"

Quietly chuckling, I went further down in my tree to wait for Bella to fall asleep. It always amuses me, how Bella always felt the need to scream whenever she was more than 20 feet away from someone. On any other person, it would have been annoying, but with Bella, I find it unbearably adorable.

Just as Bella's breath began to even out, and heart heart rate started slow, her phone rang. Lazily, Bella moved her left hand until she found the noisy device and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said. As, her sleepy voice is so cute.

" Hey Bellarina. I wanted to call to tell you that I'll be there around noon tomorrow. I'm assuming you told Charlie?"

"Yeah I told 'em. And you had to call now? What the hell is with you and calling at inappropriate-as-fuck times? You couldn't tell me this in the morning?"

"Wow, Belly- dancer, no need to kick my ass verbally over the phone. I'm actually scared to kick your ass back. Are you gonna come through the phone and break my face?"

"Shut the hell up, Isaac. And I can't break your face, what would I show to the girls I'm gonna prostitute you to? It's my money maker. Night Is."

"Night, Baby-Swan. Sleep tight. You'll need it with me there."

Bella was already half asleep by this time, and promptly hung up, cutting off any further chatter. Pushing all of my questions to the back of my mind, I sat on a branch and watched the sleeping beauty in front of me I'd get to see this Isaac tomorrow. For now, I'll just be content with what Illegal allow myself, even if it meant allowing myself nothing.

887877777777888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, this was really long for me. I was up at 2 o'clock doing this. I hope you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So I'm gonna try to go for at least 1000+ words every chapter, or as close as possible. I don't really know how long I want this story to be, but it'll probably be around 30.

888888888888888888888888888888

Bpov

Ugh. I can't believe this is happening. I don't think Isaac realizes just how nerve racking he could be. We were best friends in Phoenix, and, along with the rest of our gang, learned and grew as a whole. What we were learning and growing in, though, not many people in Forks knew.

Actually, no one except Charlie knew of our past endeavors. The secret was, that I was a dancer. I had no specific genre, but I was classically trained in ballet. Being my earliest memory of dance, ballet influenced many of the routines I learned.

My flexibility was the thing that set me apart the most, and I do really well with Zoi Tatopoulos choreo. Backbends were my signature, along with flips and any gymnastics-type dance I can think of. This is why I'm so apprehensive about Isaac coming. I love him, but he has as big mouth and tends to say rash and unexpected things during conversation.

Lord knows what the small town of Forks would do with the knowledge that I, Bella Swan, was actually a real life dancer. They'd probably hound me with questions about how I got started, what songs have I danced to, and if I would teach them how. Yes, I've heard it all before. But that was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

If I said that dance was just a hobby, something to pass the time, I'd be lying. But I can't have it as a career, either. Dance was to unpredictable. I need stability, to know that I have something to fall back on. If I could just become a writer, and occasionally dance, all would be well.

Writing was just as erratic, but there are other fields of work that I could try with a degree. I can't cut dance out of my life completely, though, I love dancing. Stupid Isaac and his stupid visit making me think about stupid stuff.

We met when I was 8, at a dance recital for ballet. His little sister, Mya,was in my dance group, but she hated it and dropped out at the last minute.

Having already cancelled their plans for the night, Isaac's parents decided to stay and watch. Isaac was interested in dance himself, so he didn't mind. His sister, however, wasn't very happy about that arrangement. On her way to talk to her parents, she pushed me onto the floor in front of everyone. Isaac saw that she wasn't going to apologise, he came over to do it himself.

" Hey, I'm really sorry about my sister. She's a brat. I'm Isaac. Who are you?"

I introduced myself, and he thought it was funny how much emphasis I put on not calling me my given name. Isaac left not long after that, and we didn't talk till the end of the performance.

"Wow, your really good. I'd do ballet, but I can't do all that bendy stuff with my body. I like to dance to. Wanna go to my cousin's class together?"

And I did, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship. If you'd call constant fights and sudden disappearances beautiful.

I should really go to sleep now. It's late, 11:07, and I have school tomorrow. I don't want Charlie to have to wake me up. He always steals my blanket.

888888888888888888888888888888

Epov

"Checkmate." I said, bored with the unchallenging human game of chess.

"That's not fair! You cheated! Can't you just turn it off for one second? Maybe I should go see Bella and get a few tricks on how to keep you out of my head."

Letting loose an involuntary growl, I snapped my head up to meet my brothers standing form. There was a part of me that knew he was just looking for a reaction, it was overpowered by the side of me that was fiercely protective of Bella. He would not go anywhere near her.

" Jeez, chill out. I'm just kidding. Sorry, bro."

Emmett's apology, along with Jasper's calming waves, calmed me down and made me ache to see the girl with the silent mind. Deciding to go an hour earlier to her house, I set off without saying goodbye.

Finally arriving at my Love's house, I began climbing up the tree on to stop when I realized that she was still awake. I didn't hear any movement, but the moderate thumping of her heart informed that she was awake. But it 11:00, and Bella's usually asleep by 10:30. Don't ask how I know that, I just do.

Being the fool I am, I allowed myself to hope. To hope that she was awake thinking about me, and not some cliche teenage problem, like not knowing what to wear. Even if this hope was false, and most likely harmful, it sent an unfamiliar giddiness through my body. What is she was thinking about me? Are they good things? Is she as confused about her feelings as I am?

While my head was asking unanswered questions, Bella had fallen asleep. I slowly opened the newly-oiled window, and slid in. She had been thinking about something unpleasant before she went to sleep. I could tell by the small pucker between her eyebrows. Suddenly I hoped she wasn't think about me.

The floor creaked as I sat down in the rocking chair by her window, and I was soon surrounded by her beautiful, but dangerous scent. A strange accessory for a teenager's room, but I knew Bella loved it. It was rare for me to sit here without becoming saturated in her fragrance.

That's what I loved about Bella. She was so unlike other humans. Apart from her silent mind, she acted different. Not scared of me like the others. I talk as if I know her, but I really don't. But, how much can there be to not know, right?

888888888888888888888888888888

Hi guys! This is my favorite chapter, because you get a little insight into Bella's mind. So, in the words of Christian Grey, laters, babe!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I'm super sorry for not updating in FOREVER. I've been procrastinating a lot lately. So, on with the story!

*()*

Epov

Today was the day that I got to know who this "Isaac" was and, more importantly, what he was to Bella. What if he was a boyfriend from Phoenix? Or a ex- boyfriend waiting to get her back? I couldn't handle the suspense. So, Alice and I are spying on Bella and Charlie at the airport. I couldn't read Bella's mind, so Charlie was my only point of view in this situation. He knows something that he's not telling Bella. But, for Charlie, not thinking about secrets helps him keep things secret. So, no luck there.

" Well? What is he thinking? Who's Isaac? Is he a boyfriend? A BFF? A cousin? Details, Edward, details!"

It was a little annoying to have to answer the questions I had already answered in my head, but I did anyway.

"He's not thinking anything. He's literally singing a song in his head. Charlie thinks Bella can tell he's hiding something."

"Wait, he's hiding something? What is he hiding"

My sister is starting to get on my nerves. What part of hiding doesn't she understand?

" If I knew, don't you think I would've told you?"

" I don't know. Your the mind reader, not me. You don't do a very good job of that, either. A good mind reader would be able to figure out what a middle aged human is hiding inside his middle aged human mind. But noooo, not you. You're starting to slack Edward, really."

Okay, forget getting on my nerves, she was dancing on them now. Alice's head was tilted to the side, and her expression somewhere between worried and berating. I knew it was fake, though. She just wanted to irritate me.

" Oh, shut up Alice. You aren't a very good clairvoyant either. A good clairvoyant would be able to see what he was hiding. Who's slacking off now?"

Alice shut up then. She knew better than to get me too riled up. If she did, her credit cards will be taking a one way trip to the blender. It was a good thing, too. I knew that Isaac's flight was supposed to come in about 10 minutes, and Bella was getting anxious. Why was she so nervous? Did she miss him that much? Most likely. I can only hope Bella doesn't flaunt their relationship too much.

" Flight 1-125 is now landing." I heard the speaker say overhead. Now was the moment of Truth.

"Bellarina! Chief C! How ya been! I missed you two!"

I guess this was the famous Isaac. He didn't look above average for a human, but he was very smooth. His walking, I mean. I'd never willingly say another man was smooth.

"Oh my God, this is him, isn't it! He seems loud. Horrible for Bella. I'd choose him over you in a heartbeat."

Again with the dancing on my nerves. I had almost forgotten Alice was here, she'd been so quiet. Wait, Bella was about to talk, I should probably listen.

" Hey, Isaac. How are you. And Xoi! What are you doing here! I haven't seen you for so long, like a whole year!"

I was just now noticing the woman trailing behind Isaac. I'm assuming they're not related, they look like polar opposites. Isaac had jet black hair with bleached tips, was tall, and had a little form. Zoi- which is a really unique name- was average height, had a edgy haircut, and a feminine yet strong build. Yeah, they couldn't be related.

" Oh, sweetheart, I've missed you too. When I heard that Isaac was coming to Forks, I decided to tag along with the hopes of bringing you back for a while. You're so good with my chore-"

"Well" said Bella, cutting off Zoi, "We should get going now. I have to start setting up for you. I wasn't expecting two guests."

What was Zoi going to say? And why was Bella so quick to interrupt? Man, I think I have a problem. No one should ask this many questions in such a short time.

*()*

Bpov

After getting everything set up for Zoi, I happily went to sleep. I made sure to set my alarm, because I knew either Zoi or Isaac would be waking me up and taking me downstairs to practice. No one knew this, but Charlie has a mini dance studio for me in our basement. Well, it is the basement. I go there when I need to get frustration out, or when I'm bored. Zoi would probably be worried about whether I kept all of my flexibility. That wasn't a problem though, because I stretched every day.

"BELLA" I suddenly heard screamed in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air and fell off of my bed. Still disoriented from sleep and the fall, I didn't register that the shoes next to my head belonged to none other than Isaac Mandel. All I could think about was the buzzing in my head.

" Sorry, Bell. I tried to wake you gently, but you wouldn't, so I screamed. Anyway, get up. Zoi wants to teach you one of her dances. Then we have to talk."

All I could do was humm my agreement, and stagger to my feet. My feet, however, decided to betray me, I was was soon face down on the floor. I swear, if I weren't a dancer, I would think the God's put a curse on me. Maybe if I can sacrifice Isaac. Haha.

I finally got up from the floor, sighing all the way. I had a feeling I would have allot more mornings like this. I grabbed a change of clothes on my way to the bathroom, and took a really long shower, just to annoy them. Serves them right for waking me up this early on a Saturday.

*()*

Epov

I'm worried for Bella's sanity. I can hear some really weird music coming from her basement as I feared her house. I needed to have some kind of contact with her, so I'm going to act like I need noted from her. But it seems as if she's….busy at the moment.

"And 5, 6, 7, 8. Amazing! Lower, Bella. Good! Remember, grace! You need grace!"

Was that Zoi's voice? It is. It seems like she's instructing a dance class. But she was talking to Bella. Bella can't dance. She's the clumsiest person I know. I'll just knock on the door and ask Charlie for Bella.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Charlie swung the door open, and looked confused to see me. I don't blame him, I don't usually talk or socialize with anyone.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'd Bella here? I need to copy her notes."

Come on Charlie, just give me some information.

"I'm sorry, Bella is busy right now. I'll tell her to talk to you tomorrow"

"Can I talk or her now? I really need those notes."

Charlie sighed and left to go get Bella. I guess that's something Charlie and Bella have in common. They both sigh when they're annoyed. And that annoyance is usually caused by me. Huh.

"Bella" Charlie's gruff voice said, interrupting whatever dance Bella was learning down there, "Edward says he needs to borrow some notes or something."

"Edward Cullen?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the note of surprise in her voice. She was adorable.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Okay, I'll go up there. Zoi, I'll be back, I just need to give Edward my notebook. I'll be back."

Yes. Come up here so I can interrogate you. But gently, of course. I love you too much to make you feel uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Okay, so a few notes: this is a present time story. So the dances will be form this year, as is the music. I hope that doesn't bother you guys!

Bpov

After Isaac screamed me awake, I quickly got ready and went to my mini dance studio. Right now, I was doing a dance that Zoi said she'd already taught in LA. It wasn't really challenging, it was more of a test if memory and hitting each beat. Most of Zoi's choreography was taught in less than 20 minutes, and filmed in less than 30. I never let anyone film me, though. I just dance with everyone else. Isaac has several videos of me on his phone and computer though. I just made him promise not to put it on any social media platforms.

"Lower!" I heard Zoi yell as I was doing my signature backbend. I wonder if she's this demanding with other dancers.

Coming out of my backbend, I subtly looked up to find Isaac watching me intently. He always seemed to do that. I think he's trying to figure out whether my level of flexibility is possible or not. I remember I asked him to take one of Zoi's classes with me, back in LA.

"Um…no. I'll be sorry for days! Some of us have an actual spine, and not whatever exoskeleton like you, Bells.".

Isaac always says I don't have a real spine, but I know he's joking. If course, I only get the "he's joking" vibe after we've argued about it for a good 5 minutes, but, whatever.

When the music suddenly stopped, Zoi, Isaac, and I all looked to see Charlie standing by the door. He said that someone was here to borrow notes form me. Not just anybody, but Edward Cullen. Maybe he's ready to tell me the truth about how he stopped that van. Ha! In my dreams.

I went upstairs to get my biology notebook, and came down to find Edward sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Bella." The only way to describe his voice was velvety. But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at him.

" Edward. Since how long are you gonna need these notes? I'm gonna need my notebook for Monday."

"I'll give it back to you in class. Whose things are those by the couch? Is someone here?"

"Yeah, my friend Isaac." Okay, this is starting to get uncomfortable. And the fact that I'm still in my dance clothes- which include really short shorts- doesn't help with my already red face.

Edward looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Friend, or boyfriend?"

Now he was really annoying me. Why does he have to hover? Why can't he just take the notes and go?

"Friend. Anyway, about those notes-"

"I heard music from downstairs. And a voice. It didn't sound like an Isaac to me. She sounded like she was dancing or something, too."

"Umm…" oh shit. He's on to me. How did he hear anything from downstairs anyway? The music is NOT that loud. And neither is Zoi's voice. If he's trying to narrow my suspicions, he's not doing a very good job of it.

"Nevermind. You can tell me some other time. I'll see you at school, Bella."

What he did next shocked me to no end. Edward hugged me. Not the "I don't like you, but I'm being polite" hug, but the "you're my friend and I can't wait to see again" hug. Then he just left like nothing happened. After standing there for another 5 minutes, paralyzed, I walked back downstairs in a daze. Woah.

Epov

I hugged her. I couldn't help myself. I held her close and breathed in her potent scent. She was so cute when she was flustered, and she confirmed that Isaac wasn't a boyfriend. I've never felt so much relief in my life. But I didn't want her to get uncomfortable with my closeness, so I hurried out the front door.

Running home, I thought back on my visit. Was Bella dancing?, Was she watching someone else dance? It's not fair that a mind reader be left in the dark like this. Wait. Mind reading! I'm so used to blocking people out, and so focused on Bella, I didn't even think to red Isaac or Zoi's mind! Maybe Alice is right. I am slacking off.

I finally came to my house and jumped through the window of my room. Alice burst in before I had even sat down.

"So? What happened? I can't see anything because you still haven't made up your mind about Bella. What is that boy to her? What about the woman? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?"

"Woah, Alice calm down. I went to her house, and there was this really weird music coming from her basement. Like a remix or something. And the Zoi girl was giving out dance commands, but to who, I don't know. Bella didn't seem to want to talk about it. Isaac is just a friend. Zoi, I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're a mind-reader for goodness sake!"

"Yeah, I know. I didn't even think about reading her mind."

Rosalie took this moment to come in. Hasn't anyone heard of knocking?

"She has a friend staying there!" Uh oh. Here we go again.

"What if she tells him about the van incident? This is why we need to get rid of her, she has too much power over us! You stupid idiot, giving her more incentive to talk!"

"Oh please Rose, you know she won't talk. I would've seen a vision for that." Alice now. "Besides, which would believe her when she already spread the story that he was next to her. Even if she didn't spread that story, she would be taking a one way trip to the insane asylum."

Rosalie, having no comeback, stormed out the room. Not before sending me a string of insults from her head, of course. The rest of my family was wise enough to stay out of the argument. I was so over this, it made no sense.

I decided to just ignore everyone's thoughts and just relax. I'll be sure to talk to Bella again on Monday. And, I needed to go back to Bella's house on Sunday. This was the day that Bella said Charlie didn't know about. I wonder what she means. I'll just have to wait, I suppose.


End file.
